Impulso
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Era de esos momentos en los que sentía que su mente se dividía en tres…¿Tres? Si bueno, era como si una parte de su conciencia le dijera algo y otra le dijera lo contrario; y la tercera…esa era la parte que no sabia a cual de las dos irle. Definitivamente "Aoyama" y "acción inconsciente" no deberían ir juntas en la misma oración…y menos con Ichino estando de por medio. Corregido.
1. Extraña costumbre

**Hola a todos, vengo aqui trayéndoles mi nuevo proyecto, de esta pareja que para nada he encontrado fics solo de ellos dos(por lo menos no en mi idioma), curioso, porque veo que a muchos les llama la ****atención, y es mas creo que hay muchas mas imagenes de ellos dos juntos que de Kariya y Hikaru...**

**Total, loca estoy y siempre lo estaré amigos, pero como oi una vez, dicen que las mejores personas estan locas n.n**

**Al final este fic, viene dedicado a Aoyama e Ichino, que me encanto la idea de escribir este fic todo raro, y extraño, esta idea es un poco tonta, y bien random, pero que espero que les guste, por ahora, esta algo mal escrito, porque no me pude aguantar las ganas de publicarlo jeje**

**En fin, no necesito aclararlo, pero ya que no tengo nada mas por decir les recordare que ni Inazuma Eleven Go ni ninguno de sus personajes son de mi propiedad (lamentablemente, es la triste y cruel realidad u.u) **

**Sin mas, los dejo con su lectura.**

* * *

**Capitulo I: Extraña costumbre **

_De la acción inconsciente de Aoyama y la división del pensamiento de Ichino._

.

.

.

"Definitivamente…necesito ir a la biblioteca." pensó aquel chico de cabello rubio con dos mechas rojizas y ojos azules, no aguantando más tanto ruido.

Una vez cerro su libro, se levanto y tomo rumbo a la biblioteca.

Al entrar vio frente a un escritorio, como siempre, a una señora de edad avanzada y cabello canoso que le sonrió de manera cálida al reconocerlo. El chico le devolvió el gesto amablemente.

Justo antes de que se adentrara en la sala, la señora posó su dedo índice sobre sus labios en un gesto que pedía silencio. El chico asintió entendiendo.

Después de pasearse entre estanterías unas y otras, no encontró nada nuevo que le llamara la atención.

Finalmente se decidió a irse a la sala de lectura y una vez llegando se llevo una gran sorpresa.

-Aoyama- sin darse cuenta había alzado tanto la voz que todos los demás en la sala se volvieron a verle fulminándole con la mirada, hasta el de cabello y ojos marrón oscuro. Este último al instante lo reconoció y sintiéndose un poco avergonzado, por la mirada que le había mandado a quien supondría su mejor amigo, se sonrojó levemente.

El rubio no se quedo atrás, sus pómulos adquirieron un tono rosado.

–Lo siento- fue lo único que pudo decir al aire con un tono más bajo. Al parecer los demás lo ignoraron, ya que ya habían vuelto a sus respectivas actividades.

Aoyama imitó el gesto de la señora que atendía la biblioteca posando uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios, para luego observar la silla que estaba a su lado donde su mochila reposaba.

De inmediato la quitó del asiento y le hizo una seña a Ichino para que se sentara a su lado.

Ichino se acerco silenciosamente, y una vez sentado a su lado habló –¿Qué haces aquí?- y después de preguntar aquello se sintió demasiado estúpido por la pregunta.

"¿Qué cosas se podrían hacer en la biblioteca, sino leer o estudiar?"

-Tarea -el castaño señaló con aburrimiento unos libros y libretas acomodados en dos pilas distintas –Acabo de terminarla, -sonrió con cansancio –ahora estoy leyendo-y mostró entusiasmado un libro en el cual había puesto un dedo por entre las páginas para no perder su lectura.

El libro se veía muy viejo y maltratado. Tanto que donde alguna vez parecía haber estado el titulo de la obra ahora no se veía más que un claro borrón de desgaste.

-¿Y tu?-preguntó curioso Aoyama.

-¿Eh?...-había estado tan atento en el desgaste de aquel libro que por poco se olvido del castaño -…¿Yo? ¿Qué?-preguntó confundido

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Aoyama, y divertido del despiste de su amigo soltó una risita que provoco en Ichino un tenue sonrojo.

-Lectura-dijo Ichino sacando el libro que antes había intentado leer afuera.

Ambos se quedaron callados y sin saber que más decir decidieron volver a sus respectivas lecturas.

Hasta que en un momento determinado, Ichino dirigió su mirada a su amigo.

Aoyama sostenía el libro frente a su vista, apoyando suavemente su boca en el dorso de su mano, casi como si la estuviera…

¿Cuál era la palabra?

...

_Besando_

Ichino se sonrojó. "¡¿Pero que diablos estas pensando Nanasuke?!" se reprendió a si mismo, sacudió con fiereza la cabeza en un intento de alejar de su mente aquellos pensamientos, sin embargo siguió observando a su amigo de reojo. Una vez comprobó que este no parecía haberse dado cuenta de nada, ladeó un poco la cabeza hacia el de la forma mas discreta que pudo y le siguió mirando.

Habrán pasado unos minutos cuando, rato más tarde, descubrió que su mirada estaba atenta en la mano de su compañero. Más que nada en los extraños movimientos que Aoyama parecía hacer con sus labios de forma inconsciente.

Era como si de verdad estuviera besando a alguien, solo que al mirar su rostro pudo comprobar que estaba muy entrado en su lectura. Algo aparte también le llamo la atención, lo cual era aquel tenue y casi imperceptible rubor de las mejillas del otro.

_"Me pregunto ¿Qué estará leyendo?" _pensó con curiosidad. Algo confundido volvió su vista a la mano de Aoyama. Observo más detenidamente los movimientos que realizaba el chico con sus labios y como de vez en cuando sacaba su lengua relamiendo la superficie de estos y un poco la mano...

Aquello lentamente, se le fue antojando como una acción demasiado…_sensual..._y de no ser porque notó un hilo de saliva deslizarse por la comisura de sus labios hasta su barbilla, no se habría dado cuenta de lo ensimismado que había estado observando los labios de Shunsuke.

"No se que este haciendo…pero se ve muy…muy…" Sintió su corazón saltar, y un impulso por alejar la mano del chico para sustituirla por sus propios labios "…Tentador…" sin darse cuenta se relamió la boca.

Los ojos de Ichino parecieron nublarse.

Y fue uno de aquellos extraños momentos.

De esos en los que sentía que su mente se dividía en tres…¿Tres?...Sí, bueno, era como si una parte de su conciencia le dijera que hiciera algo y otra le dijera que hiciera lo contrario y la tercera…esa era la parte de su subconsciente que no sabia a cual de las dos irle.

Algo muy parecido a cuando una persona parece ver a dos miniaturas suyas (una en cada hombro) disfrazadas una de ángel y otra de demonio, pero el solamente sentía su pensamiento dividido…en tres:

_-Hazlo-_

_-No lo hagas-_

_-Hazlo-_

_-No lo hagas-_

_-Hazlo-_

_"Cállense no me dejan pensar"_

Era…algo así.

Se limitó a limpiar el rastro de saliva de su cara, y volvió su mirada al libro.

"Concéntrate en el libro."

8 segundos…y volvía su mirada al chico.

6 segundos…y volvía al castaño.

5 segundos…y volvía a su amigo.

4 segundos…y volvía a Aoyama.

2 segundos…y Aoyama.

1 segundo…Aoyama…Mano…Labios…

Ya no resistiendo el impulso tomó la mano del oji chocolate y la apartó con un poco de brusquedad.

-¿Eh? ¿Ichino?...-preguntó Aoyama extrañado por aquel tirón y le cuestiono con la mirada -¿Qué sucede?-inquirió mirándolo a los ojos con cierto aire de inocencia rodeándole.

-Ah…-su defensa estaba baja y al momento de recibir esa pregunta pareció haber reaccionado finalmente -…¿Eh?...yo…-dándose cuenta de lo que planeaba hacer y viendo la inocencia brillar en ojos de su mejor amigo, se sintió realmente avergonzado por todo lo que había pensado.

Bajo la mirada sonrojado, soltó la mano de Aoyama tan repentinamente como cuando la había tomado mientras cerraba su libro y rápidamente se levantaba -…Lo siento…me-me tengo que ir…-dijo nerviosamente, y antes de que Aoyama le pudiera decir nada se fue de la biblioteca.

-Pero ¿Qué?-el castaño se quedo en su lugar mirando extrañado el lugar por donde había perdido de vista a su amigo.

Se sintió un poco preocupado, no era normal oír al rubio tan…Nervioso. Ausente. Disperso.

Sí. Así lo había notado antes de irse -¿Acaso tendría fiebre? -sino cuál sería el motivo de aquel notorio sonrojo.

Se encogió de hombros intentando restarle importancia, pero eso solo le provocaba más preocupación.

* * *

**Y finalmente aqui esta, todavia tengo previsto un capitulo mas, SOLO UNO, por lo tanto este sera un TWO-SHOT como les llaman nee~**

**Bien la idea me salio de que, la maña esa de Aoyama, siii, es una especie de costumbre que yo poseo, y la pense para una buena idea de un fanfic que alguien notara esta costumbre en otro, total que al final me quede con la idea de que solo Ichino y Aoyama podian protagonizar esta idea y asi fue como al final despues de desarrollarla me quedo n.n**

**Dudas, sugerencias, aplausos, tomatazos, quejas, recomendaciones de psicologos xD (ok eso ultimo tal vez no) Los espero en sus reviews, recuerden que estos son los que motivan a un escritor a seguir escribiendo, y anden que no les de pena, soy un humano con ojos, nariz y boca como ustedes, y me encanta saber que les ****pareció.**

**Bueno total, esperando que halla sido de su agrado...**

**Nos leemos luego ;D**


	2. Impulso

**De acuerdo, estoy segura de que en este capitulo algo me salió mal...simplemente creo que el narrador se salio tal vez un poco de su contexto, pero bueno, no es lo importante, esta pareja, en definitiva la veo e muy a ****abandonada...**

**Ya, me he estado distrayendo mucho, y siii, fue por ello que tarde un poco...pero en realidad, no me costo mucho trabajo(por lo menos no comparado con mis demás historias)...por supuesto que sabrán, o habrán notado que soy un poco dispersa, ando aquí, por alla y también por acullá...si, siempre he sido así, no es que sea hiperactiva(al contrario soy muy lenta) pero creo que me gusta mantener mi mente ocupada n.n**

**Ya se, me desvio mucho, bueno, no me culpen, acabo de recuperar mi alma, que estuvo a punto de escaparseme porque pense que iba a reprobar una materia, pero, al final resulto que panse...u.u UFF! eso estuvo demasiado cerca nee~...aparte también estoy medio dormida, así lo mejor sera que no los entretenga mas y los deje con su lectura ;D**

* * *

**Capitulo II: Impulso**

_(Del diccionario de la Real Academia de la Lengua Española e Ichino...Nanasuke)_

_._

_._

_._

La situación del día anterior aun tenia un poco inquieto a Ichino y después de pensarlo bien, sólo llego a una única solución.

"M_uy bien…sólo tengo que evitar estar presente cuando Aoyama lea..."_

Si eso era muy...

-Bueno alumnos con su compañero de al lado leerán los siguientes dos temas, de los cuales harán un mapa conceptual y resumen respectivamente- de inmediato, ante esto, se escucharon sonidos de disgusto y quejas en general.

"_D__iablos"_ fue lo único que pudo pensar Ichino, pero al contrario de sus compañeros, que la mayoría se quejaba del trabajo, lo que le disgustaba era otra cosa, pues claro, su compañero de al lado era nadie más ni nadie menos que:

Aoyama.

...eso era muy tonto.

Un suspiro se escapo de los labios de Ichino -Algo me decía que no iba a funcionar.

"_T__eniendo en cuenta que es mi compañero de mesa, no se que esperaba realmente…"_

-Bueno, leemos el tema juntos o por separado -preguntó Shunsuke sonriendo a su amigo, cosa que solo provoco estremecimiento involuntario en el rubio.

"_L__o mas separado que se pueda por favor."_

_~.~_

Le dio una mordida a su sándwich después de haberlo observado más de 10 minutos como ido.

-¿Ichino te sucede algo?

-¿Eh? N-no…nada…-después de todo que le podría decir: "Bueno en realidad, no se. Veras, llevo desde ayer notando que cuando lees comienzas a hacer extraños movimientos con tu labios, que pareciera que estas besando a alguien y se me ha antojado besarte solo para ver si así dejas de hacer flexiones de labios sobre tu mano. Pero sino tomamos en cuenta eso, no. No me sucede nada. ¡Estoy perfectamente!"

¡Si! ¡Exacto!

Hacia eso, y lo único que conseguiría seria alejar al chico de su lado para siempre.

¡Si!

Eso pasaría, y después él se sentiría muy solo, sus notas comenzarían a bajar, dejaría de comer y caería en la depresión total, dándose cuenta finalmente de que no podía vivir sin la presencia de Aoyama Shunsuke, el amor de su corta y…

Esperen un momento…

¡¿De donde diablos había salido aquel discurso cursi-emo-deprimente?!

"_¿Amor?"_ pensó de inmediato deteniéndose en la ultima parte de todos aquellos pensamientos.

Contrario a lo que muchos esperarían, en ese momento no pudo más que atragantarse con la pequeña y casi inexistente porción de sándwich que había ingerido, comenzando a toser escandalosamente.

-¿Ichino? ¿Estas bien? -Aoyama le miró muy preocupado, dándole suaves y ligeros golpes en la espalda que pretendían ayudar al rubio a expulsar lo que tenia atorado en la garganta.

Pero ¡Vamos!

Siendo sinceros, esos golpes solo servirían si fueran con un poco más de _rudeza_(Cosa que el castaño no quería utilizar con el de mechas rojas).

Después de atragantarse con su comida, logró tomar una bocanada de aire, para finalizar tomando algo de agua. Y así fue como el bocado llego a su destino…el estomago de Ichino.

Tosió un par de veces más por la molestia que le había quedado en la garganta, tomo otros dos tragos de agua y luego suspiró.

-Por…San Pepe Grillo….-murmuró Ichino _"¿San Pepe Grillo? ¿Tan mal estoy?" _se preguntó interiormente-...casi me mato…-sintió como su corazón y respiración se habían agitado.

Hasta ese momento, había estado tan ocupado en evitar que su vida se le fuera de las manos por un simple sándwich, que no se había dado cuenta de que en el proceso, su amigo, muy preocupado, se había acercado a el…tal vez…demasiado.

-Ichino…-sintió una cálida mano en su hombro y por mera inercia se volvió al rostro de su amigo, y de alguna manera, quedaron demasiado _cerca_.

Ambos se miraron sin saber que hacer, pensar o siquiera sentir.

-…-

Las mejillas del rubio se sonrosaron casi imperceptiblemente, sin poder evitar el pensar, que debía aprovechar esa oportunidad que se le presentaba.

Aoyama se había acercado demasiado…y ahora, el resultado había sido este…sus rostros a escasos milímetros del otro, sus labios a punto de rosarse, podían sentir la respiración contraria chocar suavemente con su piel.

Así de cerca habían quedado.

-A…Aoyama…-susurró Ichino y sin pensar realmente en lo que hacia, haría o trataba de hacer su cuerpo.

~.~

-N_o lo…-_

-H_azl…-_

"T_erminen esas frases y se las verán conmigo"_

_*glup*_

_~.~_

Cuando creyó que eso finalmente culminaría en aquel tan ansiado beso...

-uh…ah…-balbuceó el castaño -L-lo siento.

Aoyama ya se había alejado lo suficiente como para dar la impresión de que olía muy mal.

Claro que, su frustración por no haber logrado algo que quería…ejem…que NO quería hacer, pues...se fue a volar después de ver a su adorable amigo sonrojado, lo que solo lograba hacerlo ver mucho más adorable. En ese momento, solo pudo pensar, que si no hubiera sido porque aun se sentía algo aturdido por la rapidez de los sucesos anteriores…lo más razonable que hubiera hecho habría sido lanzársele encima y comérselo.

-No…-contestó Ichino vagamente -…no hay…problema Aoyama…

-¿Se-seguro?-preguntó el chico con un poco duda en su voz y otro tanto más de sorpresa.

-Claro, no podría enojarme con alguien tan lindo como tu -dijo casi sin pensar, y el casi fue, porque en el ultimo segundo cuando analizo a donde iban sus palabras...ya había sido algo tarde para detenerse a si mismo.

-¿eh? -Shunsuke de inmediato se sonrojo, y su rostro ahora parecía un tomate maduro.

-¡Ah!….yo, baño, ir, tengo, que -balbuceó al momento en que salió corriendo de ahí, dejando al otro muy nervioso como para seguirle.

No se volvieron a ver en el resto del día, ya que a pesar de tener clases, Ichino se había desaparecido por el resto de las mismas.

Aoyama simplemente se limitaba a tratar de prestar atención, mas era completamente inútil. Cada tanto no podía evitar el volver la mirada al asiento vació de su lado preguntándose en donde estaría su mejor amigo.

-Ichino…-pronunció en un susurro que dejo escapar junto a un suspiro.

-Me alegra que se preocupe tanto por el joven Ichino que hasta suspire por el en clase… -al oír eso, Aoyama no pudo evitar sentir como la sangre se le subía al rostro -…joven Aoyama, pero le costaría mucho trabajo el prestarle un poco de atención a mi clase -era evidente la molestia del profesor. La forma en que apretaba los dientes para evitar que su voz saliera de golpe con toda la ira que cargaba era demasiado notoria.

-¡E-eh! Y-yo…L-lo siento profesor, n-no volverá a p-pasar-dijo el castaño aun con el rostro rojo, tomando una postura más "correcta" por así decirlo, y fingiendo que no se daba cuenta de las miradas que le enviaban algunos de sus compañeros.

~.~

**_Impulso-_**_Se conoce como impulso al deseo o emoción que lleva a realizar algo de manera intempestiva y sin reflexión**.**_

Nanasuke en ese momento cerró de golpe el gran y enorme diccionario de la Real Academia de la Lengua Española.

-Esto esta mal…-murmuró Ichino.

Cuando se ponía a buscar palabras al azar en el diccionario era de los sucesos mas extraños que solía vivir, ya que de alguna manera, siempre que leía la séptima palabra, esta venia relacionada con algo que pasaría a continuación_ "Veamos…1…2…3…4, 5,6 y…¡Oh!…7…" _

-...muy, pero muy mal.-

...

-Hola- Aoyama dijo de pronto, haciéndose notar.

Al rubio casi le da un paro cardiaco en ese mismo instante, y sin poder evitarlo, como en un auto reflejo, abrió la boca para dejar salir un grito…mas el chico mismo que le había saludado, se lanzó a taparle la boca al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer.

Pero, curiosa es la vida, ya que Nanasuke se había estado lamentando hasta ahora meciéndose en la silla como mal hábito que tenía. Cuando su amigo llego, el estuvo a punto de irse para atrás en la silla, y gracias a alguna cosa divina el asiento solo se balanceo un poco más de lo normal para atrás. Mas aun no terminaba de estar de nuevo en suelo firme cuando Shunsuke se lanzó para acallar su grito de sorpresa…

Resultado final, fue simplemente:

¡PUM!

Un golpe estruendoso resonó por la biblioteca, aparentemente vacía.

-Ah-se quejó por lo bajo Ichino. Llevó su mano a la cabeza sobándose donde había recibido un golpe.

Abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de algo. La forma en que quedaron al final…aquella posición…

-Ah, no-negó Ichino con la cabeza frustrado.

El diccionario no había fallado.

...

De nuevo.

A la hora de caer Aoyama había cerrado los ojos por auto-reflejo -¿Eh?- abrió los ojos curioso, justamente lo contrario a lo que hizo el rubio.

_*Click*_

Ambos habían quedado en la posición más comprometedora en que al destino le fascinaba hacer caer a las parejas, por mera cuestión de diversión, y para el deleite de la misma pareja o de algún espectador en la distancia: la parte pasiva de la pareja sobre la activa con las piernas abiertas justamente sobre las caderas.

-Aoyama…-el de ojos azules tensó completamente su cuerpo, y cerró fuertemente los ojos _"¡Fuera impulso! ¡Fuera!"_ pensaba controlándose antes de que por alguna extraña razón su cuerpo decidiera actuar por voluntad propia, sin antes consultar a su pensamiento –quítate- hablo con los dientes apretados.

-ah, eh, y-yo, d-de verdad l-lo siento Ichi…-habló torpemente y con nerviosismo el castaño. Olvidándose de moverse, primero quiso disculparse, sin embargo antes de terminar con su larga disculpa nerviosa…

-Aoyama, quítate-repitió Ichino importándole un soberano pepino lo que sea que el castaño intentaba decirle. Era primordial que el castaño se alejara de el…por el momento.

-P-pero y-yo…-intentó decir de nuevo

_"Por dios, estoy intentando salvarte del peor posible trauma de tu vida Aoyama"_ pensó apretando los puños, y como aun sentía el peso del chico en sus caderas…

-¡Aoyama, quítate!- exclamó mas fuerte, asustando al chico que tenia sobre si.

Shunsuke de un salto se quito de Ichino con la mejillas muy rojas –Oh. Y-yo, perdona Ichino…no-no quería, que te…enfadaras conmigo-dijo muy apenado con tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

_*Click*_

El rubio no dijo nada en ese momento, se sentó aun con los ojos cerrados y aspiró una gran bocanada de aire, para luego soltarlo todo lentamente mientras abría sus ojos.

_"Esto será suficiente para…"_ su pensamiento se corto cuando sus ojos se encontraron con su acompañante, se quedo en blanco un instante y luego abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Había estado tan preocupado por lo que le había adivinado en el futuro el gran y místico diccionario que revelaba los secretos del por venir…(De acuerdo...¡Suficiente con eso! ¡Jamás en su vida se volvería a acercar a un diccionario!) que no había reflexionado sobre los efectos que sus acciones (no impulsivas) podrían tener en su amigo.

-Aoyama…-

El flequillo del castaño le tapo los ojos, y de pronto el ambiente se volvió tenso.

-…escucha, Aoyama, yo…de verdad…lo sien…-dijo rascándose nerviosamente el brazo.

-No te preocupes. -interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar, Ichino rápidamente levantó la mirada viéndole incrédulo –Después de todo…-el chico alzo el rostro, dejando ver sus mejillas coloradas y una sonrisa apenada –fue mi culpa.

Ichino no dijo nada, sólo se sonrojo al máximo…esa expresión que tenia su "_amigo"_ en esos momentos, de verdad que le hacia ver mucho más adorable de lo normal.

De inmediato se levanto y le tendió la mano al castaño para que se levantara. Aoyama la acepto.

-¿I…Ichino?-le llamo con nerviosismo y algo dudoso.

Este solo hizo un sonido con la garganta para indicarle que le escuchaba, mientras levantaba la silla para inmediatamente tomar asiento.

-No…eh...-comenzó nervioso sin sabe que decir -Sólo…¿Por qué no estuviste en clase?-preguntó dubitativo.

-…-el cuerpo de Ichino se tensó automáticamente ante la pregunta, tenia que inventarse alguna excusa rápido-…yo…mmm…es…-su mirada viajo rápidamente de la mesa a la ventana, de la ventana a un librero, del librero a la mesa, de la mesa al diccionario y entonces…-es…estudiaba…¡Sí! ¡Eso! ¡Estaba estudiando!

Una sonrisa claramente forzada se dibujo en sus labios.

Aoyama le miro con una ceja alzada, intrigado por la nueva actitud de su amigo. Sin embargo, al final decidió no hacer preguntas. Se sentó frente a su compañero y viendo que este no hacia ningún ademán de molestia,(es mas no despegaba su mirada del grueso diccionario) sonrió y se puso a observar la biblioteca y los estantes, buscando algo que hacer, hasta que se acordó del libro que el día anterior estuvo leyendo…

Ichino levanto la mirada del libro y en ese momento…

¡Oh!

Como deseo no haberlo hecho.

Su sueño-pesadilla había vuelto a comenzar.

Pensamientos semejantes, a los de el día anterior, inundaron su cabeza y después de un momento, el impulso de apartar esa estorbosa mano, del delicado y dulce rostro de su Aoyama, se volvió mas fuerte y ahí fue cuando volvió su mirada al grueso diccionario. Lo miro con odio…era evidente que el impulso estaba iniciando a hacerse presente.

Miro de nuevo a castaño(ignorante de su situación) y volvió su mirada al libro.

Su amigo...diccionario. Aoyama…grueso libro.

Mano (de Aoyama)…enorme y pesado libro.

Dulces y llamativos labios de Aoyama Shunsuke (su mejor amigo y amor prohibido)…¡Estúpido y maldito diccionario de la Real Academia de la Lengua Española! (predicador de su mala suerte futura).

-¡Ah!…¡De acuerdo! ¡Esta bien!-Ichino finalmente estalló. No podía con eso ni un segundo más.

–Tu ganas-apunto acusador al diccionario, mientras Aoyama le miraba sorprendido. –Otra vez…me has vencido, pero algún día…-siguió diciéndole al libro (**N.A/:**¡Déjenlo! estaba muy presionado.) –Sí…algún día te superare-

Aoyama alzó una ceja y miró como su amigo se levantaba de su silla para sentarse a un lado de él sin despegar su mirada enfurruñada del diccionario –Ichino…te has estado comportando raro… -dijo sin apartar la mano de su boca.

En ese momento Aoyama se asustó, ya que su amigo en lugar de ver al diccionario con odio, había vuelto su mirada a el, aún furiosa.

Trago saliva sintiéndose intimidado…estaba sorprendido y anonado por el "aparentemente" repentino cambio de personalidad de su amigo…pero no tenia idea de que en unos segundos su sorpresa aumentaría más…

Ichino volvió a mirar la mano del chico, donde reposaban los labios de este. Pronto su corazón se volvió a acelerar, fue cuando más sintió el deseo de seguir aquel impulso.

La verdad…no entendía porque se había acercado más a su amigo en lugar de alejarse.

Su mirada antes furiosa, se torno en una llena de ansiedad, miraba la mano de su amigo y luego sus ojos, mano, ojos, mano, ojos y…

-¡Ya! ¡No lo soporto más!- y en menos de lo que canta un gallo su mano rodeo la muñeca de su acompañante, haló de esta, logrando dos cosas a la vez: quitar un obstáculo y acercar el cuerpo del castaño mas a el. Casi de inmediato que pudo ver la boca del chico, acerco su rostro al de Aoyama y finalmente, cerró sus ojos al momento en que los labios de ambos se unieron en un casto beso.

*Click*

-…-automáticamente el cuerpo del castaño se tensó, sus orbes chocolate se abrieron más de la cuenta, y un intenso rubor se apodero de las mejillas del chico…

PUM

Fue el estrepitoso sonido de la silla chocando bruscamente con el suelo.

Aoyama sintió su cuerpo resbalarse, sin embargo, Ichino fue más rápido (tal vez solo una coincidencia) y le rodeo la cintura con el brazo que tenia libre.

*Click* *Click*

Aoyama consiguió por unos instantes salir de su trance, y aun muy sonrojado, puso sus manos en el pecho de Ichino, empujándolo y también impulsándose atrás, con obvias intenciones de separarse del otro…

-I-Ichino….-tartamudeo, aunque fue lo único que pudo decir, ya que Ichino volvió a atrapar sus labios.

*Click*

Lentamente, sintió como las fuerzas que había conseguido hace un momento para separarse de su amigo, se habían disipado con aquel nuevo beso.

Debía de admitir que, a pesar de su sorpresa y desconcierto, esa situación era muy _agradable._

*Click* *Click* *Click*

Y luego, después de haber tratado inútilmente de luchar contra algo que le estaba gustando mucho, cedió, y sus parpados cayeron con pesadez…

*Click*

Las sensaciones que le embargaban eran sumamente extrañas y desconocidas…era como si una corriente eléctrica le estuviera recorriendo, de una forma tan agradable, que le provocaba cierto cosquilleo en el estomago y que su corazón diera un vuelco cada dos por tres.

Sintió como de pronto Ichino comenzaba a mover sus labios sobre los suyos, como acariciándolos, de forma dulce, lenta y…deliciosa…

Aoyama paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del de mechones rojos.

Ambos se dejaron llevar, la lengua del rubio encontró un hueco entre los movimientos recién coordinados de las bocas de ambos y se introdujo en la del castaño para encontrarse con otra lengua, y al momento en que ambas se rosaron...

*Click*

-mgh-un gemido ahogado por el beso sonó de la garganta del castaño.

*Click* *Click*

Su lengua, tímida, se encogió un poco, pero eso no evito que recibiera más caricias por parte de la otra, lentas, suaves, pareciera como si le invitara a jugar con ella.

Y como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre cedió…y continuo con aquello; dejando que sus lenguas jugaran, danzaran y se enredaran de una sensual forma…

*Click* *Click* *Click* *Click*

Cuando sintieron que ya les comenzaba a faltar el aire, se separaron, con las respiraciones entrecortadas…jadeando…dejando como único vestigio de lo que había pasado aún uniéndolos un fino hilo de saliva.

*Click*

Las mejillas de ambos estaban sonrojadas, con los ojos entreabiertos o entrecerrados (dependiendo del punto de vista), se observaron jadeantes. Sin saber que decir…hacer…o…siquiera…pensar…

-I-Ichino…-dijo quedamente, desviando la mirada…aun sin soltarse del abrazo que tenia al cuello del chico –y-yo…-

-Te quiero-

*Click*

La expresión de Aoyama era todo un poema, pero pongámoslo así de simple, sorprendido se quedaba corto a la hora de describir como se hallaba.

-¿Eh?-

Fue lo único coherente que pudo articular, de acuerdo…tal vez, Ichino necesitaba aprender a expresarse con más…tacto…

-Te quiero-

Era extraño, la primera vez que lo había dicho, ni siquiera había concientizado acerca de lo que significaban esas palabras…y se sorprendió también a si mismo cuando hubo caído en cuenta de que se las había dicho al castaño.

Y por fin, comprendió. Cuando vio cierta incredulidad en el rostro de su mejor amigo…lo único que le pudo volver a decir fue ese "Te quiero" otra vez, pero esta con una sonrisa alegre dibujada en sus labios.

*Click* *Click*

-Te quiero- repitió una vez más ayudando al chico a que se parara, le sonrió de forma dulce volvió a repetirlo con alegría –Aoyama, te quiero-

Aoyama se sorprendió mucho más aun. No entendía como fue que habían llegado a aquella situación…digo, el solo había estado leyendo.

-Y-yo…-se llevó una mano al pecho donde sintió como una calidez se instalaba en este y como con solo escuchar los "Te quiero" de su _amigo_ esta iba creciendo, y haciéndolo sonreír inconscientemente –también te quiero Ichino-

*Click* *Click*

Ichino le sonrió más abiertamente, y comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello castaño, mientras aun lo tenia abrazado con uno de sus brazos por la cintura; su sonrisa alegre, se volvió mas cariñosa y le miro directo a los ojos.

-Entonces…-pareció bacilar -¿Quieres ser mi novio, Shunsuke?-

Aoyama que le había estado mirando atento, mientras jugueteaba con su cabello, le sonrió con dulzura y acerco su rostro más al del rubio, rozando sus narices en un gesto tierno que les hizo reír a ambos.

*Click* *Click*

-Claro que si, Nanasuke-

…

* * *

**YA! es suficiente hasta ****aquí, es lo que tenia preparado para ellos, aparte, luego eso de los clics...recuerdan que en una parte puse, la biblioteca aparentemente vacía...pues bueno, creo que entenderán lo que significa "aparentemente"...a menos que sean Timmy Turner y/o parecido a el y nunca entenderán el "aparentemente"...esas dos cosas (clics y aparentemente) están estrechamente relacionadas, si, si...**

**Claro, que para esto entenderán que he creado como una especie de extra, ya lo tengo, lo publicare mas tarde, solo que antes necesito que me dejen sus comentarios, por favor, que un review no les cuesta para nada, solo es cosa de opinar: que les pareció, les gusto/no les gusto, quieren mas/mejor quese quede así, besos y abrazos/tomatazos, cebollazos, calabazos(llévelo, llévelo xD...ok no) y todas las palabras que se refieran a lanzan comida(en especial verduras xD), felicitaciones/criticas...etc, etc, etc(si también tienen que poner esas tres letras n.n será como nuestro saludo xD...ok no ._.)**

**También quiero agradecer a el primer review de este fanfic a nya17, me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este también te guste. **

**Bueno espero que halla sido de su agrado, que les halla gustado, tanto así que sea fuente de inspiració****n para otros escritores, jeje n.n -sonrisa boba, de que esta a punto de caer dormida en cualquier momento-**

**Ya, yo me siento peor que una borracha (y no es que alguna vez halla estado borracha ._.U nooo...por supuesto que no ./.U ... xD) asi que solo me queda despedirme de ustedes, de verdad, me alegraría mucho tener respuesta, pero en fin, por el momento esto ha sido todo de mi n.n -sonrisa boba de nuevo...ya saben todo lo demás -.-**

**Nos estamos leyendo ;D**


	3. Extra

**Ja, de este, se puede decir que salió mas bien improvisado, en realidad no me esperaba que esto pasara jaja, pero bueno el punto es que de verdad que me ha encantado escribir esto...un poco tonto y...creo que no capte la escencia de estas dos chicas.**

**Por el momento lo único que tengo por decir es...¡DISFRUTENLO!**

* * *

**Extra: Misteriosos click´s**

_(De las fanáticas del Yaoi, la cámara y el significado de "aparentemente" vacía)_

.

.

.

*Click* *Click*

La chica de cabellera castaña y amarrada en dos trenzas rió risueña ante la escena.

-¡Basta Akane! No deberías de hacer eso-

Una peli roja de cabello largo y suelto, con un lazo azul a modo de diadema le miró reprochándole.

-Midori…tus mejillas están rojas -señaló la chica con ese aire sereno que siempre le rodeaba, aunque con cierto dejo de burla en su voz.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?!-exclamó en un susurro y hubiera gritado de no ser porque sabia que estaban en la biblioteca, o mejor dicho, de no ser porque sabia _quienes_ estaban en la biblioteca y haciendo _qué_…de todas formas no podía negar que aquel comentario no era del todo falso.

-Ya, ya. Déjalo. Ambas sabemos que no es de pura casualidad que los mangas yaoi de tu prima estén bajo tu cama. -dijo Akane restándole importancia, mirando encantada todas las fotografías de la escena que hacían protagónico los chicos que ambas habían estado observando en silencio.

La chicha no pudo evitar ruborizarse más, pero al final solo suspiró y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho fingiendo indignarse –¡Que va! Espero que hayas tomado suficientes fotos, porque ya nos estamos marchando ¿Ok?-

-Claro, lo bueno es que aturdiste a la bibliotecaria antes de que escuchara todo el escándalo que han armado, que si no…-terminó soltando una pequeña risita

-Otra vez con eso. Ya te dije que fue un accidente -dijo dando media vuelta saliendo de entre las estanterías, hasta llegar al pasillo principal.

-…hiciste que se cayera de la escalera…-señaló Akane con voz cantarina siguiéndola con un libro en brazos, mientras observaba las imágenes que había sacado con su cámara.

-¡Me resbale!-le espetó volviéndose a ver a su amiga sin modificar su postura y al ve que a esta sólo parecía divertida, siguió con su camino, saliendo por uno de los costados del escritorio del lugar en que debería estar la bibliotecaria -Akane, me resbale. Sólo me apoye un poco en la escalera y…-

-¿…fuera abajo? -inquirió riendo un poco mientras interrumpía a su amiga

-Si, fuera abajo-la medio miro mal, pero aun así el comentario le causo gracia.

-No te preocupes Midori, creo que tengo suficientes fotos para ambas…-dijo después de anotar en unas hojas de registro el libro que sacaba y demás cosas que se piden en las hojas de registro.

-¿Eh?-la peli roja se sintió confundida una vez que dio unos cuantos pasos fuera de la biblioteca

¿Cuándo ella había dicho que quisiera algunas fotos de…eso?

Y el sonrojo que había logrado desaparecer, casi en su totalidad, volvió a adornar sus mejillas.

-Cito: "Espero que hayas tomado suficientes fotos, porque ya nos estamos marchando"…-aclaró la castaña, levantando su dedo índice y agitándolo ante sus palabras como un director de orquesta agitaría su batuta. Su voz adquirió un tono menos propio, más parecido al de Midori, dejando en claro que le estaba imitando.

1…

2…

3…

4…

5…

-¡NO ME REFERIA A ESO!- estalló en un efecto un poco retardado, con la cara roja, ya ni sabia si de vergüenza o coraje, lo único que sabia era que…la risita que había soltado Akane no le ayudaba en mucho a controlar sus nervios.

* * *

**Jaja, locuras mias que se me vienen en los momentos raros y escasos de inspiración...de verdad, creo que ya deje medio abandonadas mis demás historias, pero, no se me ocurre nada bueno que escribir, y la experiencia me ha enseñado, que nunca hay que escribir algo sin inspiración.**

**Total, esto era todo lo que tenia para este sencillo fanfic, ya no tiene sentido escribir mas cuando ha quedado zanjado el asunto de estos dos.**

**En fin, espero que halla sido de su agrado, de verdad, se aceptan cualquier tipo de comentarios, opiniones, criticas y demás cosas que quieran decirme.**

**PD. Solo tengo una cosa mas por decir, y esa es: Akane y Midori son unas loquillas, xD.**


End file.
